The Final Decision
by animelover123
Summary: Tenchi must decide once in for all which girl he wants to marry...but who will it be?
1. Default Chapter

The Final Decision  
  
It all started one day when Tenchi was out in the fields planting vegetables and digging some out. Then Ryoko suddenly appeared behind Tenchi. Without making a sound Ryoko flew up behind Tenchi and gave him a great big hug.  
  
"Ryoko you really need to stop bothering me!", Tenchi exclaimed  
  
"But I only do it because I love you!", Ryoko said in her most innocent voice"  
  
"I know Ryoko and that's okay but you should really stop".  
  
"Fine, if you need me Tenchi I'll be back at the house".  
  
So Tenchi kept working but then he stopped and started to think. This needs to stop! Day in and day out Ryoko and Ayeka fight for my love and I know all of the girls want me too. This is getting tiresome. Maybe I should really decide who I want. In fact I really like all of the girls but I know it wouldn't be right for me to have them all! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..................................I'm really not sure how I'm going to decide.  
  
LATER  
  
Tenchi walked in the house and his face showed that he was in deep thought.  
  
"Hello Lord Tenchi, may I help you with anything this fine day?!"  
  
"Oh, hello Miss Ayeka, no I really don't think I'll be needing your help today,"  
  
"Ok, if you need me I'll be with Miss Washu,"  
  
"Oh hello Tenchi!! How are you today?!"  
  
"Fine, thank you Mihoshi! What are you up to today?"  
  
"Well Kiyone and I will probably just be hanging around today"  
  
"Alright I guess I'll see you two at lunch then."  
  
"Bye Tenchi!"  
  
IN THE SCIENTIST'S LAB  
  
"Good day Tenchi!!"  
  
"Hello Little Washu!"  
  
"Oh good, you remembered to call me Little Washu, and for that I guess I could do something for you"  
  
(Washu moves closer to Tenchi thinking he'll give in and kiss her)  
  
"Do you have anything that would make me invisible?" Tenchi replies.  
  
(Washu falls down from her stupidity)  
  
"Ummmm....yes I do Tenchi! It's a pill that will make you invisible for about an hour, All you have to do is swallow it and you'll instantly become invisible! One of my greatest inventions I might add!"  
  
"Thanks Little Washu, I don't know what I would do with out you!"  
  
Washu isn't so bad either. Even though she looks kind of childish if she stayed in her sexy adult form the whole time I wouldn't mind at all!!  
  
PEEPING TOM  
  
So all I have to do is swallow this thing. Well here it goes!!  
  
(Tenchi swallows it but instantly his face, if you could see it, had complete disgust in it)  
  
That tastes awful!! Well I guess nobody said Science tasted good. Better look in the mirror to make sure I'm invisible. Yep, I'm invisible alright!! Now it's time to go check on the girls.  
  
Alright. Who should I go spy on. I already know how Ayeka and Ryoko feel about me so I know I won't have to spy on them. Same for Washu and Sasami. I guess that leaves Mihoshi and Kiyone. They're probably watching something on T.V. Yep!! Here they are!  
  
"So Mihoshi, Have you ever thought about Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes Kiyone, but I don't get what you mean"  
  
"Mihoshi!! I swear, where were you when brains were passed out?! Oh, well, What I mean is have you ever thought about marrying him, or doing anything romantic with him?  
  
"Yes, I like Tenchi but I don't know how he feels about me, Oh no!! What if he doesn't like me because of my clumsiness!"  
  
"Ahh don't worry about it Mihoshi you're fine, I like him too but I feel the same way you do, I have no idea if he likes me or not"  
  
O ladies! If you only knew that I was right here listening to your whole conversation and enjoying every minute of it. I can't believe all of the girls in this house all like me!!  
  
WHAT TO DO  
  
(Tenchi is in the dining room waiting for lunch to be served)  
  
I wonder what I'm going to do about these girls. I can only choose one and there's got to be a way to find out everything about them to make my decision on who I want. I know!! I could have a dating game type thing. I'll take each girl out (Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, and Washu)on 6 different nights to find out everything about them and after that I'll make my decision. I guess I'll have to announce this during lunch.  
  
After about 10 minutes everyone is at the table for lunch except Tenchi's father, who's at work, and Tenchi's grandfather, who's at the shrine,.  
  
"Everyone!! I have an announcement to make! This fight over which girl will have my heart will end after 1 week. I'm going to take you all out to the same place taking you out one girl per night for 6 nights to talk and experience how being alone with you all will be like. After the 6th night I will take all of the 7th day and announce my decision on the 7th night. Got it!!"  
  
"Yes Tenchi!" everyone replied.  
  
  
  
I hope you like this. It's the first fanfiction I've written and I'll have 8 chapters. With this being the first chapter the next chapter will have all of the girls and Tenchi on the dates. Then the other 6 chapters will be 6 different endings. One ending for each girl. The 3rd chapter, though, will contain the one who Tenchi really chooses and the others will just be for fun. Next up!! "Let the Dating Begin!" Please review this if you read it. 


	2. Let the Dating Begin

Let The Dating Begin  
  
Ayeka(the date-7/22)  
  
Everybody is at the breakfast table eating when Tenchi rises as if to say something.  
  
"Alright everybody listen up! The first girl I will be taking out is....Ayeka!!"  
  
"Oh Lord Tenchi I'm so happy! Where will we be going?!"  
  
"That, Ayeka, is a surprise."  
  
"Oh Lord Tenchi I dare say I love surprises!"  
  
I'm going in alphabetical order I suppose. I hope Ryoko doesn't make a scene just because I picked Ayeka first. I bet she will.  
  
Then Ryoko rises in anger.  
  
Here it is!  
  
"Tenchi....I.....I...HATE YOU!!"  
  
That's strange. I thought for sure she would get up and destroy the house. I better go talk to her.  
  
"Ryoko!! Ryoko!!"  
  
"I'm right here Tenchi on the rafters," Ryoko said solemnly.  
  
"Ryoko, why are you mad?"  
  
"How could you be so insensitive Tenchi! How could you pick Ayeka over me?!"  
  
"Is that it Ryoko? Haha! I just picked her first because I'm going in alphabetical order!"  
  
"Are you telling the truth Tenchi?!"  
  
"Of course Ryoko,"  
  
"Oh, Ok Tenchi!"  
  
"Good,"  
  
Phew. I'm glad Ryoko didn't leave. Well I've got some planning to do before the big date I guess.  
  
Then Ayeka approaches Tenchi.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, when will we be going out on our date?"  
  
"Probably around 5:00 p.m"  
  
"Oh I can't wait Lord Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi leaves to prepare for his date while Ayeka approaches Ryoko.  
  
"I hope you'll be happy for us Ryoko but don't bother coming to our wedding!" Ayeka said laughingly.  
  
"Oh yeah princess and what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well since you are so dumb I'll explain it to you. You should know as well as I do that Tenchi likes me best and will choose me to marry him and be together forever."  
  
"Yup when you're right you're right princess,"  
  
"You mean you're actually agreeing with me Ryoko?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I just know that Tenchi will definately pick you!" Ryoko says sarcastically.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka stare at eachother with complete contempt.  
  
"Let's take it outside little miss fancy princess,"  
  
"Alright we will!! Oh, but wait, I can't get dirty, Look Ryoko we'll just save this battle for tomorrow, If you know your alphabet then you know you will not be going out on a date with Tenchi tomorrow!"  
  
"Of course I know my alphabet princess I did go to school, but I dropped out in eleventh grade because I got bored,"  
  
"Wow!! I'm completely surprised that you've been schooled Ryoko! But I graduated from high school and college!!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka give one more glare of complete contempt and then went about their business.  
  
"Lord Tenchi! Are you ready to go on our date?!"  
  
"Yeah Ayeka! Let's go!"  
  
"Where will we be going Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"The beach!"  
  
"Oh Lord Tenchi what a wonderfully romantic place to go!"  
  
"Yeah I thought so too,"  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi walk for about 15 minutes talking.  
  
"Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes Ayeka?"  
  
"Ummmm....I would like to be perfectly honost with you"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I don't like Ryoko very much"  
  
"I know that you don't like her because she's a bit rude but she does know how to have fun and I really don't see why you can't get along,"  
  
"The reason why we can't get along is you Tenchi! Our everlasting grudge to have you to love forever is why we fight,"  
  
"Ayeka I really don't know if I would be able to marry you or Ryoko if you two don't get along,"  
  
"Okay Lord Tenchi, I will try to get along with Ryoko as long as she is willing to do so as well,"  
  
"Well now that that's settled let's get something to eat and lay out on the beach and talk some more!"  
  
"Alright Lord Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka get some food at a little beach shack and set up a spot on the beach to sit and talk. They talk for a long time and Tenchi and Ayeka share their feelings about different things and talk about what's going on during the day. After that it gets dark and everyone is gone except Tenchi and Ayeka because they are so busy talking about how romantic it is under the stars by the calming beach. Tenchi never really shared a romantic scene though and they just walked back home.  
  
Kiyone (The Date 7/23)  
  
So after Tenchi and Ayeka went home they went straight to bed because Tenchi would definately need his energy for the week laying in front of him. In the morning Tenchi went downstairs for breakfast along with the other tendants of the house (besides Tenchi's father and grandfather)  
  
"Alright everybody! Today Kiyone and I will be going out!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Tenchi I'm so flattered that you would consider me in this dating frenzy of yours,"  
  
"Well of course Kiyone, You don't think I would forget about you! Be ready at 5:00 p.m,"  
  
"Okay Tenchi!"  
  
Uhhhh....man I don't know why but I'm starting to get butterflies in my stomach about this whole dating thing. I get so shy around girls. I can't stand it! I wish I could be more relaxed. Well I knew I'd have to go through this at some point so now is as good as a time as ever.  
  
Ryoko approaches Ayeka with a look of bitterness.  
  
"So Princess, are you ready to fight?"  
  
"No Ryoko I'm not!"  
  
"And why is that Princess? Afraid to be beaten by the great space pirate Ryoko?"  
  
"That's not the case Ryoko! If you must know Lord Tenchi said that he'd marry neither of us if we can't get along. Frankly I would never do this but since I really want Tenchi I must get along with you!  
  
"So Tenchi really said that?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Ryoko,"  
  
"Miss? Wow that's a surprise coming from you Ayeka! I'm sooo flattered!"  
  
"Well me must get along so I thought we should start now,"  
  
"Ok Miss Ayeka"  
  
"Miss? Wow that's a surprise coming from you Ryoko! I'm sooo flattered!"  
  
Both laugh...."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Both exclaim..."This will be a snap!"  
  
The day goes by and everything stays pretty normal. Then 5:00 rolls around and it's time for the big date.  
  
(Mid-change of plans. If you've read my first chapter "The Final Decision" I stated that Tenchi would take each girl to the same place but I've decided to have Tenchi take out each girl to a place they would like to be best.)  
  
"Tenchi where are we going?"  
  
"Well, Kiyone, I thought you would like to go the spa?"  
  
"Oh I LOVE spas Tenchi!"  
  
"I knew you'd like it, You may want to get your bathing suit though because I don't think you'd like to get those nice clothes wet!"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
So Tenchi and Kiyone go out to the spa. Kiyone brought her bikini and was laying in the spa when Tenchi came in the room. Before he got in he looked Kiyone over and his face started to get red. Kiyone noticed and her face started to get red as well but was more calm than the shy and quiet Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, you're staring!" Kiyone said embarrassingly.  
  
"Ummmm...sorry Kiyone,"  
  
"It's okay Tenchi, actually I'm flattered!"  
  
Wow! This is the first time I've really seen Kiyone. She's pretty good looking. Her personality is pretty good too except when Mihoshi is around, then things almost get as crazy as when Ayeka and Ryoko fight. Oh well. I guess I better enjoy this time with Kiyone.  
  
The date goes on pretty well. The spa had an eatery and Kiyone and Tenchi ate there. Afterwards they got back into the relaxing spa. But Kiyone seemed to have something else in mind. She leaned over and kissed Tenchi on the lips. Surprised Tenchi leans back and Kiyone lets go of Tenchi whom in the moment she started to hold him.  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi, I just love you so much and could never admit it,"  
  
"It's ok Kiyone, Actually I'm happy that you open up to me, That shows me something,"  
  
"What is it Tenchi?"  
  
"Love,"  
  
That was great! I never knew what I was missing!  
  
After the kiss Kiyone and Tenchi talked about some things and left the spa with smiles on their faces.  
  
Mihoshi(The Date-7/24)  
  
Basically the same thing happens everyday. All of the tenants of the Masaki household, excluding Tenchi's father and grandfather, go downstairs for breakfast. Then Tenchi announces who he will be taking out that day, which everybody should know already if they know they're alphabet which they all do, and everyone goes about their normal business until 5:00 when Tenchi takes out the girl for that day. Today is Mihoshi's day. So the whole day is skipped except for 5:00 p.m and on.  
  
"Time to go Mihoshi!"  
  
"Coming!!"  
  
CRRRRRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Owwww!"  
  
"Mihoshi are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I just fell down the steps, Where are we going Tenchi?  
  
Hehheh. To pick where to go with Mihoshi was a sinch! Everybody knows Mihoshi's favorite thing to do!  
  
"Well naturally Mihoshi we're going to a Karaoke Bar! But this is no ordinary one, We'll be going to the best Karaoke Bar in town!  
  
"Yay!! Oh Tenchi I'm so excited!"  
  
Tenchi and Mihoshi start off walking into town with Mihoshi occasionally tripping in her naturally clumsy way. They finally make it to the best Karaoke Bar in town and they enter. Mihoshi eagerly runs up, puts money in the machine, chooses her favorite song(one of my favorite's actually. It's the ending theme to Outlaw Star. It's one I could actually find japanese lyrics for too.)  
  
oto no nai mahiru  
  
kaze ha tada akarui  
  
sukoshi nemutasou ni hanabira ga yureta  
  
nani ge nai kono omoi  
  
nee, hito ha donna kotoba de yondeiru no  
  
shiroi suna no tsuki toji kometa hanashi o  
  
hikari furasu you ni kikasete ne sotto  
  
itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no? mune no itami o  
  
soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no ne  
  
atatakai kono omoi  
  
nee, hito ha donna namae de yondeiru no  
  
shiroi suna no tsuki mabushikute mienai  
  
tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto  
  
........AND FOR THOSE WHO WOULD LIKE THE ENGLISH TRANSLATION  
  
One soundless mid-day,  
  
the wind was so cheerful.  
  
Flower petals sway in the breeze  
  
as if they were sleepy.  
  
This serene feeling...  
  
Tell me, what's the word people use for it?  
  
Tell me a story that's locked away  
  
in the white-sand moon.  
  
Let me hear it  
  
as gently as light shining down...  
  
Will the time come? When you will know the pain in my heart?  
  
Then you'd be able to be gentler than you are now.  
  
Such a warm feeling...  
  
Tell me, what's the name that people give to it?  
  
Softly, let me hear  
  
of the distant future,  
  
so bright it can't be seen,  
  
like a white-sand moon.  
  
After this song, which actually sounded pretty good, everyone cheered for Mihoshi as she stepped down with her face bright red from all of the attention. Since Tenchi found how great kissing was he decided to kiss Mihoshi as they left the Karaoke Bar and her face grew even redder.  
  
"Oh Tenchi what was that for?"  
  
"Well Mihoshi I think I'm starting to be less shy and you deserve a kiss, You did great at singing that song!"  
  
"Thank you so much Tenchi!"  
  
"Your welcome,"  
  
Mihoshi's a great girl. One thing keeps me from taking her right now as the one I'll marry. And that's her intelligence and her clumsiness. Maybe someday she'll get out of that stage. I just hope that's it's just a phase and she won't be like that the rest of her life.  
  
Mihoshi and Tenchi return home.  
  
Ryoko(The Date-7/25)  
  
As said before the morning of the day is skipped. It's 5:00 p.m and Ryoko comes out dressed as seductively as possible. She thinks that from all of this dating Tenchi might be less shy so she wears this and wishes that she'll have luck with her plan.  
  
"So how do I look Tenchi?"  
  
"You look great Ryoko!"  
  
"Is that all Tenchi? Don't I look like something more?"  
  
"Uhhhh....yeah..umm..I think we should get going Ryoko,"  
  
"Okay Tenchi,"  
  
I hate to say this but Ryoko really does look kinda sexy. I know I'm supposed to contain my self and keep my regular nature but she really looks good!  
  
"Aren't you going to bother me about where we're going?"  
  
"No Tenchi. I figure that wherever you take me will be the perfect place and I love surprises too!"  
  
"Alright Ryoko,"  
  
Strange. Ryoko seems to be very kind today. Maybe her and Ayeka have patched up. I hope so.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi walk along talking about normal things like how their day's been, experiences, and many other things. Until they come to the place designated for their date. They arrive at the movie theatre.  
  
"Oooo a movie!"  
  
"Yeah Ryoko I thought that you would like to see a movie,"  
  
"Sounds great let's hurry before all the tickets are sold out!"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
So Ryoko and Tenchi get their tickets, some snacks, and some drink for the movie. The movie goes on and Ryoko rests her head on Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi smiles as he is happy to recieve all of this affection. During the movie Tenchi decides to kiss Ryoko. In this combination of surprise, happiness, and excitement she holds Tenchi close and the kiss goes on for awhile. About 1 min. and a half. No words were spoken though for they both felt it would ruin the moment but they did smile at eachother and resumed watching the movie again. After the movie Tenchi and Ryoko walked home silently yet happily. Thus ending the day.  
  
Sasami(The Date 7/26)  
  
As strange as it seems I feel I should include Sasami into this dating game even though I won't choose her. I hope she knows that I won't for obvious reasons.  
  
It's now 5:00 p.m  
  
"I'm not really sure where to take you Sasami but the carnival is in town. Would you like to go there?"  
  
"I'd LOVE to go there Tenchi!"  
  
"OK, well then it's off to the carnival!"  
  
(I'm going to basically skip this date pretty much for 3 reasons.1.I'm getting tired of writing 2.I know you all who are following this series are waiting!3.She's a kid!  
  
Basically Tenchi took Sasami to the carnival. They had some cotton candy and took part in the festivities. They had a lot of fun and returned home.  
  
Washu(The Final Date 7/27)  
  
Finally! The last date. I'm pretty sure I know who I will choose but I must be fair to everyone.  
  
It's now 5:00 p.m  
  
"Hello Tenchi how are you?"  
  
"I'm great Washu how about you?"  
  
"Well I'm a bit tired from all of my research but otherwise I feel great as well!"  
  
"Good, so are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes of course Tenchi! I'll go anywhere with you. Hang on. I need to be in my adult form.  
  
Washu's voice changes from kinda annoying to kinda seductive.  
  
"Ready when you are Tenchi?"  
  
"Uhhh...yeah..ok...let's go!"  
  
"Where are we going Tenchi?"  
  
"Well I thought you would like to see the new dinosaur exhibit at the Science Museum."  
  
"Yes I would love that Tenchi,"  
  
"Then we're off,"  
  
Tenchi and Washu go to the museum and Washu inputs data into her portable laptop.  
  
I hate to mean but this is kind of boring. Oh well we're almost done.  
  
They finally finish going through the exhibit then Washu grabs Tenchi, pulls him close, and they make out.  
  
"Oh Tenchi that is so unlike you!"  
  
"Well Washu I've been trying to loosen up a bit since I don't think being shy and quiet will please any of the girls,"  
  
"You did a great job at loosing up Tenchi,"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Tenchi I'm tired, may we go home?"  
  
"Of course Washu"  
  
Thus the end of the dating spree.  
  
Thanx a lot for reading. I hate to dissapoint all who are following my story but the 6 endings may be a bit short. A reason for this is because I can't write too much for an ending and all of this writing is getting a bit tiresome since this is my first fanfiction. Thank you to all who have been patient and waiting for me to upload the other chapters. Well this is the longest one and I'm sorry for the wait. Please review this if you read it! ~Aaron a.k.a animelover321~ 


End file.
